


protect me so I don't lose that fight

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, implied huito, implied wooho, you already know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: like a flower that blooms for the first time, like the small grass that's just starting to bud, I put my faith in you.





	protect me so I don't lose that fight

Smoke shrouded his view, his eyes stung with tears and shame as he stumbled, his arm braced against the car. His mind was racing and he couldn’t think straight.  _ I fucked up, I fucked up _ , the words began to invade his thoughts and he tried to bat them away, but they bombarded him and he sunk to the ground. The dirt stained his jeans, but he didn’t care at this point.

The lights from the police cars were blinding and as the officers were digging through their vehicles, Hwitaek felt a pang of sudden loneliness. A deep longing for anyone else was choking him slowly, from the inside out.

He had called the first person that came to mind...the first person who ever came to mind. But his chest was in knots, the knowledge of what was to come hurt his chest.

_ I fucked up. _

The sound of a bicycle working it’s way down the gravelly road made him look up, his eyes met Yuto’s and the younger boy jumped off his bike as Hui dragged himself to his feet. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Yuto demanded, reaching out to grab his friend’s arm.

Hwitaek pulled away, backing up. He began shaking his head, tears threatening to spill, he felt like such a fool, crying in front of Yuto.

“I fucked up, Adachi,” his lip quivered. 

~

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Wooseok’s voice was barely audible through the door, he sounded like he’d been crying.

The darkness was surrounding him and starting to press against his chest, as Jinho replied in a soft, broken voice. “Just leave, Wooseok.”

“No,” the younger’s voice broke on the word and the slide of his hand against the door told the older that he’d lowered himself to his knees. He could hear and feel the bump of his forehead against the cabinet doors. “Let me help you.”

He couldn’t see and he couldn’t touch him, but Jinho leaned forwards and pushed his forehead against the doors, just imagining Wooseok’s forehead meeting his own. He wanted so desperately to touch the younger, but a heaviness in his mind and chest was tugging him backwards. He felt like he was falling in reverse, further away from Wooseok.

“Just go away,” Jinho whispered, his own voice hurting his throat and ears. It pained him to say those words, but it was useless for Wooseok to even try to help him, he was past the point of saving.

~

Yuto’s fist met the roof of the car, the vehicle shaking from the force, his anger rippling into the metal. Hwitaek felt himself shrivel on the inside and as Adachi turned to face him, he cowered away.

Hurt flashed for but a moment across Yuto’s face and he stepped closer to Hui, watching the older step away. The idea that Hwitaek thought he would hurt him made him stop in his tracks, his face falling from the stern anger from before.

His expression must have meant something to Hui, because the older trembled, and moved forwards. His head rolled into a drop as his shoulders slowly lowered, he fell forwards, till his head met Yuto’s chest and he felt the warmth of the younger’s ribcage against his forehead.

It was grounding, the thrum of Yuto’s heartbeat, bringing Hwitaek’s thoughts together with his feelings and the feeling of drowning in another person, of drowning in Yuto. He breathed deep, the scent of the other’s clothes clogging his nose, but he kept breathing it in, he absorbed as much of it as he could before he had to stop to exhale.

“Hui,” Yuto’s deep tone was shaky and as his hands came up to close around the older, Hui felt how cool his skin was against the back of his neck. His name breathed from Yuto’s lips made the hairs rise on the back of his neck as he curled into the younger’s arms. The pressure from his arms formed a sort of cage around him, locking him inside. Locking him against Adachi.

~

“I’m such a failure,” was the tiny whisper.

That was what drew the line for Wooseok and he carefully opened the cabinet doors, peering inside at his hyung, knees curled into his chest and his head rested against the wall. He looked small. Impossibly small, smaller than normal.

His hands reached down, fingertips brushing the worn sweatshirt that the older wore, before his hand wrapped around his arm. He pulled gently, lifting the smaller man up to his feet and pulling him close against his chest.

Holding onto him tight, Wooseok whispered a promise, “I’ll never let go of you.”

Jinho’s voice was little more than a gasp as he made a promise back.

He held him for awhile, fingers brushing through his hair. When he finally pulled away, he cupped his hyung’s face in his hands and leaned down to stare into his hues.

“You’re going to be okay,” he assured.

Slowly, piece by piece, Wooseok was chipping away at the stone that Jinho had encased his heart in. He was breaking down the crushing boundaries and pulling him free from the darkness, helping him learn how to breathe on his own again.

The heaviness that had bore down on his chest before was feeling lighter as Jinho watched his friends tear down the newspaper from the windows, the makeshift shutters that Jinho had plastered up to block out the light. As the darkness was chased away once again, he felt himself almost smile.

Wooseok was still next to him, holding onto his hand, and it was like this that Jinho felt warmth flood his chest...just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> OKKK----  
> I AM SO PROUD OF PENTAGON  
> LIKE...SO PROUD  
> MY HEART FEELS SO FULL WITH LOVE AND HOPE FOR THEM  
> THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY  
> I'M SO GRATEFUL TO THEM FOR SO MANY THINGS  
> ONE OF WHICH BEING THIS DAMN COMEBACK
> 
> that was seriously the best music video I've ever seen, it was so good. like...so good. I can't even put into words how good it was, there's no way to describe my feelings.
> 
> also the "I'm running, I'm running, baby" part STILL kills me. I've had the song on repeat since it came out.  
> anyways, please support and stream Like This, our boys deserve it.
> 
> this fic doesn't start or go anywhere, it's just a lil something because I need some Huito and Wooho :) if you guys want me to continue it or expand on things, I will <3


End file.
